RWBY LEMON STORYS
by the assassin of hope
Summary: make by two people.. rubyXOC. WiessXOC,BlakeXOC AND YangXOC our Oc's injoying them selfs.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY LEMON STORYS.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" said angel looking outside to see all night. "It's 3 in the morning angel." Assassin said putting a pillow over his face. "Oh come on assassin it's never too late to see our OC's get it on like donkey kong!" Said Angel pointing to the sky. "Look we all want to see that but it's too early to even go." Assassin said turning to his side. "GET UP!" angel said dragging assassin to the room with the pc. "okay I well make the 1 ch saying what to expacted." Assassin said getting his assassins creed mug. "YES!" angel said backfilping over the railing.

"Hi all it's assassin and angel, we are here to tell you that a lemon sires is on the way, it well be team R.W.B.Y and team….. HJMJ! And who are team hjmj they are 3 of assassins oc's and one of angels. We all know Johnny from tale of the bloodwing clan and we all know who he is going to be with…" Assassin said before angel pop out from a hole in the ceiling. "YANG XAIO LONG!" Angel said dancing to the name. "Yes….. that and angels OC huant is going to be with….Weiss.. and now I am going to be sick." Assassin said running to the bathroom. "Yeah am pairing THE ever so love weiss with my OC cuz shes so cold…BUT HOT!" Angel said taking over for assassin. "And jerry is going to be with Blake and last but not less 18 year old ruby with matt!" Angel said ending off where assassin was at. "now we are working on Johnny and Yang also weiss and haunt right now. Then it is free game for the other two you the reader well deside what will happen, I also feel that it well be every ones first time." Angel said leaving cuz assassin was back. "Okay so here is the ch in order.

Johnny and Yang.

Weiss and Haunt

Blake and jerry

Ruby and Matt.

HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!


	2. Chapter 2 the white queen and the butler

Ch 2 the ice queen and the butler.

Assassin was shaking his head."why…."

Weiss's house 8:56 P.M

Weiss was looking at her butler Haunt, Haunt well do anything that Weiss said. If Weiss wanted him to jump up and down, he would do it. In fact he was so good and kept his head down Weiss think he needs to reward the butler with the only thing she was willing to give away….. Her VirgInity. "Hey Haunt…." Weiss said looking at her butler with lust in her eyes. "Yes my lady?" Haunt said doing a small nod. "Am going to take a shower…" Weiss said taking her jacket off. "Okay Miss. Weiss do you want your White or pink towel?" Haunt said opening the bathroom door for her. "The white one." Weiss said entering the bathroom. "Yes my lady." Haunt said going to get the white towel. Weiss was ready with her plan as she took her clothes off. Haunt came back with the towel. "I got your tow…" Haunt said before looking at the sight before him. The girl he loved but was too afraid to tell her was standing there not wearing anything."Oh thanks." Weiss said getting closer to Haunt. "M-my lady?" Haunt said a bit of fear in his voice. Weiss took the towel and walked up to the shower she made sure to move her hips back and forth to tem him more and it was working. The shower was on and the steam was rising making the butler feel hot. "Haunt… am feeling lonesome in here can you be a dear and join me?" Weiss said with a small purr at the end of it. Haunt look at his pants they were becoming way to tight. He sighed and took his Pure white butler outfit and his underpants to show his 8 inch monster. He sigh and enter the shower to see her swinging her hips back and forth. It was just making him harder. "Haunt can you be a dear and wash me." Weiss said handing him a washcloth. Haunt took the washcloth and washed her back then A idea was in his mind 'does she want this as much as I do?' Haunt thought not plying any thought on the world and his hand was on her left breast. "ah." Weiss moaned out putting her head on Haunt's shoulder.

LEMON STURT!

When haunt saw that his hand was on her breast he let go. "I AM SO SORRY MY LADY!" haunt said before Weiss put his hand back on it. "You want to know something Haunt, you have always did what I wanted I think you need something more then my money." Weiss said kissing him. he could not think clearly his mind was a milkshake and she was making a smoothie. He felt her licking his lips for entry. He open his mouth and let the lust take over. She stop and looked down at his manhood. "It's so big." Weiss said looking down at the thing she is about to have all to herself. Haunt was blushing. "My lady." Haunt said looking at her eyes. "Plz call me Weiss." She said smiling. "Okay Weiss….you know that if we do this you won't have your VirgInity any more and I hear that it hurt's the fr….." he was shut up by Weiss kissing him. "Does it look like I want it any more." She said holding his hand. "Should we take this into the Bedroom or just stay in here?" Haunt said holding her closer. "Bedroom now…." Weiss said turning the shower off. They went right to the bed room. Haunt was pushed onto his back. "I take it you want to be on top?" Haunt said looking at her. "Oh yeah." Weiss said going right over his manhood. "Weiss i….love you." Haunt said holding her hand. Weiss looked at him and lower herself onto him. "HAUNT I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO OUCH!" Weiss scarmed as he broke past her barrier just by lowering herself on to him. Weiss lean in on him and Haunt was rubbing her back. "I am not going to rushed you take your time." Haunt said kissing the tears away. Time past and she bounce on him. Weiss was moaning as fast as her on top of haunt. "HAUNT YOUR SO BIG!" Weiss said looking down at Haunt. "Weiss…..YOUR SO TIGHT!" Haunt said closing his eyes he hold on to her butt for support. For a whole hour Weiss was pounding down on her butler then she felt a heat inside her. "HUANT AM GOING TO…..!" Weiss said going faster. "I KNOW WEISS ME TOO!" Haunt said kissing her. "HAUUUUUUNT! WEISSSSSSSSSSSS!" they both yell at the same time as they climax. Weiss's whole body went limp on top of her butler. Haunt Pulled out and look at her. "Good ni…" Before he could say it Weiss slap him. "That was for not warning me about the pain." Weiss said kissing his neck. Haunt pulled the bed sheets over them. "Promise me one thing Haunt." Weiss said looking at the man she just loved. "Yeah?" Haunt said wondering what she wants. "Be my king." Weiss said falling asleep. Then the butler join her queen in sleep.

WHOA FRIST TIME MAKING ONE OF THESE….. I CAN GET USED TO THIS! NEXT TIME BLAKE AND CONNOR!


	3. Chapter 3 red likes matt

Ch 3 Red likes Matt.

Ruby 6 years after the first ep

Ruby rose now a 21 year old woman Was with her older sister Yang at a night club. "Look Ruby ever since we put Roman behind bars and saw Jaune leave with his new wife, I know your heart broken about him, but you need to look at the good things, we are alive." Yang said looking at the girl who saved them all. Now that land was at place Ruby and her team mates moved on with their lives. Yang was marry to Johnny and they have a girl named Mary after johnny's mother. Blake and some guy named Connor are in a place near by but she had work tonight and Weiss… from what they saw in the news was that she was dating one of her butlers. Ruby was wearing a t shirt and jeans. Then the barkeep put a drink in fount of Ruby. "What is this?" Ruby said looking at the drink. "It's from the man over there." The barkeep pointed at a man wearing…..BLOODWING CLAN CLOTHES. "I thought we got them all?" Ruby said looking at the green eye man. "Well it looks like we missed one." Yang said pulling out her cell phone. "Who you calling?" Ruby said looking at her sister. "Johnny." Yang said hearing the tone. "Hi Yang." Johnny said on the phone. "Johnny we got a bloodwing clan member in the bar what do we do." Yang said looking at him. "Well seeing that the bloodwing war ended and all the clan members were set free, why what is he trying to do?" Johnny said putting their baby to sleep. "I think he wants to get down with Ruby." Yang said looking at the man walking over to them. "WHOA! Wait does he have a blue hair line in his hair?" Johnny said. "Yeah he does." Yang said looking at the blue line. "Oh that is matt he has a cashed on ruby, matter of fact he well offer your sister anything to be her boyfriend….anything." Johnny said looking at the note matt send. "Anything?" Ruby said looking at the boy. "Yeah anyway's Yang I well see later love you." Johnny said. "Love you too Johnny" Yang said turning off her phone. "Listen sis I got to go but take this." Yang said putting something in Ruby's pocket. "also one more thing." Yang said handing Ruby a book marked 'ninjas of love hardcore.' Ruby open the book. "Use my gifts wisely." Yang said with a smirk before she left. "My name is Matt." Matt said holding out his hand. Ruby saw that his nevermore mark was on his palm. "Ruby rose." Ruby said shaking Matt's hand. Matt was blushing hard. "So can we head back to my place." Matt said looking at the exit. "Sure." Ruby said taking his hand.

A half hour later.

We see Ruby and Matt sitting down one a red sofa. "So what kind of music do you like?" Matt said drinking from his glass. "Oh just some dupstep and rock." Ruby said drinking her glass. "Well I got to use the rest room. " Matt said getting up. When Matt left Ruby open Yangs book to see a picture with the name 'doggy' and a note from Yang. "OH MY GOD ME AND JOHNNY LOVE THIS ONE!" said the note with a small Yang giving a thumbs up. Ruby felt around in her pocket to find two things two pill and A…CONDOM! "I get the condom but what's with the pills?" Ruby thought before she put them in her and Matt's drink. Matt came back not knowing that she had put the pill in his drink. Matt took a drink so did Ruby. In a matter of minutes Ruby felt Hot. And Matt felt his pants get tighter. "What the hell?" Matt said looking at his pants to see something poking out. Ruby had this feeling to suck on something. Matt noicte the condom. "What is with the…" before he could say it Ruby jumped on him. "You Talk to much!" Ruby said with lust in her eyes.

LEMON STURT

Matt's manhood was not going easy cuz Ruby was right on it he made a grunt sound. "Looks like someone want's to play." Ruby said taking her shirt off to show a red bra. Matt was blushing. "Are you okay?" Matt said a bit sacred. "I Don't know but when I put the pill in the water I haven't feel this hot." Ruby said pointing to their glasses." Then ruby move her hips and it make him choke a bit. "Ruby you are not feeling well." Matt said feeling the same thing. "I know how you feel about me Matt… You said that you well do anything for me." Ruby said leaning in. "Y-yeah." Matt said looking at the silver eye girl. Then Ruby kissed Matt. She got her tongue into Matt's mouth. And within the first minute of her kissing Matt, he let his lust take over him. Matt then took over bolting up and he was busy taking her bra off. "Oh matt." Ruby moan as Matt kiss her neck. Ruby was busy taking off his hoodie he was not wearing a shirt. Matt got the bra off and saw that since the years pass she has become A c- cup at best. They were busy getting their pants off when Ruby took her pants off she saw that she was wet. Matt took off his pants and underpants to show his 7 inch monster. Ruby got her panties off and looked at Matt. "I think I love you and that's not the pill talking." Ruby said holding his hand. "Me too you know that this is going to hurt." Matt said looking at her. "It well never hurt as long as am with you." Ruby said going on her back. Matt was worry about getting her with kid. Then ruby saw what Yang gave her and ruby was pointing to it. "Your sister planed this?" Matt said putting it on. "Yeah I think she and Johnny use those pills when they go at each other." Ruby said getting ready. Matt was rubbing it on Ruby's entry. "JUST DO IT!" Ruby said Going mad with the heat. Matt pushed in breaking the wall. Ruby was in pain. "AH!" Ruby said holding onto the sofa. "I will wait until you tell me to move." Matt said looking down at the girl with tears in her eyes. Matt kiss the tears away. 5 minutes later. "Move." Ruby said holding his face. Matt pulled out and push back in. "Ah." Ruby moan as he did this. "You okay Ruby." Matt said wondering if she was not ready. "AM okay it just feels so good!" Ruby said kissing neck and matt just kept moving. Ruby was moaning as fast as he hit all the right spots. Then after a few moments something went tho her head that she saw from Yang's book. Ruby put her hand on his chest. "Matt wait I want to try something." Ruby said getting on her knees. Matt saw what she wanted and he reenter her with a gaunt. "OH GOD YANG WAS RIGHT THIS IS AWESOME!" Ruby said feeling him away at her. "Ruby…I …..CANT….HOLD IT!" Matt said feeling that the end is coming. "I DON'T CARE HARDER AND DEEPER!" Ruby said leaning over to him and kissing him. "MAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT! RUBBBBBBBBBY!" they both said as they climax. Matt pulled out and took the condom off. "That was something…" Matt said holding Ruby near to his chest. "Yeah thank you Yang for the pills." Ruby said looking down at his manhood. "Does that mean we are dating?" Matt said holding her close. "OH HELL YES!" Ruby said kissing his neck. They then fell asleep on the sofa.

WHOA THAT WAS WHOA! NEXT CH MIGHT BE THAT JOHNNY AND YANG CH.


	4. Chapter 4 study date

RWBY LEMON ch 4 study date

A/N BEFORE WE GO ONTO THE STORY I NEED TO SAY THAT WE WELL ADD PYRRHA AND NORA TO THE STORY. BUT RIGHT NOW IT IS BLAKE AND CONNOR THESE LEMONS WELL BE SMALL EASTER EGGS TO STORIES I WELL DO SOME OUT AND SOME AM GOING TO BASED OFF THESE.

Connor was a hunter he takes some things form the grimm he kills. But the hunter is on his way to a study date with his girlfriend blake it was a few years since the war of the grimm and Connor almost lost hi s life.

"Hey Blake you seem upset." The sniper said looking at his girlfriend.

"It's just…. I almost lost you." Blake said. The way there sitting is that Connor's head was resting on Blake's lap.

"Are you feeling stress?" Connor said knowing what's to come next.

Blake look down and gave a smirk to the young sniper. "You can read me like a book." Blake said taking his hat off.

"What about your teammates?" Connor said taking his hunting vest.

"They won't be back from the club for a few hours." Blake said taking her School jacket off.

LEMON STURT.

Blake reached over and kissed Connor on his lips. Blake's tongue went into Connors mouth. They had a small war that Blake won. "Well someone was planning on this." Connor said kissing her neck. Blake moaned.

"Well it was so long since we done this so I need this." Blake said unbuttoning his shirt. Blake got to the last button so did Connor.

"You know I love you right?" Blake said siding her shirt off her shoulders.

"Yeah." Connor said tossing his shirt to the side. "So what should we do this time." Connor said pulling out a list. They done a lot because Connor can't have kids, they did….. normal, hardcore, roleplay and even outside the school when they went to the beach.

"Well I got an idea." Blake said getting up. Connor had a questioning look. "Trust me just pull down your zipper." Blake said pulling down her panties tho her skirt.

Connor saw what she was saying and he zipped down his pants zipper.

Blake reached in and pulled out his meat stick all 8 inches.

"So you want to be on top?" Connor said looking at her. Blake nodded and just put himself in her.

"You know I do." Blake said before bouncing on him. Blake was moaning so was Connor.

Connor look down to see that her skirt was covering it. "So how does this feel Connor." Blake said stopping for a moment.

"Well it feel's wired." Connor said looking in her amber eyes.

"Well I think I know what's wrong." Blake said taking her bra off. "Better?" Blake said leaning down.

"Better." Connor said before kissing her. Connor garbed her hips and pulled her down on him.

"Hmmmmmm." Blake moaned out. Blake saw what Connor wanted and went on her back to let Connor on top

Connor garbed her hips and went faster. Blake was moaning like a cat.

"Gah… Am coming." Connor said feeling his end coming.

Blake was sweating. "You….know…what….to…do." Blake said in between moans.

Connor nodded as he went faster. "CONNOR!"

"BLAKE!"

They both yelled out as she came and Connor fail on his back.

LEMON END!

"I really needed that." Blake said as she put the clothes she took off back on.

"Yeah, I almost forgot how it felt" Connor said as he zipped his fly back up. "So you want to cuddle?"

Blake nodded as she put her head on his chest.

"You make A really comfy pillow." Blake said as she put her leg on top of his.

"Yeah… Do you ever…." Connor said before he saw that Blake was out cold. Connor kissed her forehead and Blake smiled.

A few hours later.

Yang,Weiss and Ruby walked back into the dorm to see Connor and Blake asleep.

"Awwww." Yang said looking at the scene in her view.

They had no idea what happen

END OF CH!

A/N SO WE GOT A FEW MORE GIRLS LEFT AWWWWWWWW….. UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT A GOODWITCH LEMON?


	5. Chapter 5 sick day

RWBY LEMON CH .5 Yang's sick day.

THE LONG WAITED YANG CH IS HERE!

Yang Pov.

It was morning and I had a dream about Johnny last night. We did it on a beach this time. We have been dating for 4 months now and every night we seem to do something more….. hotter. I thought it over and today am going to have Johnny all to myself. Time to put my plan into action.

NORMAL POV

Yang was making sounds that made It look like she was sick. "Ahhhhhhhhh." Yang said holding her side. For Yang's plan to worked she needs the whole room to herself this was a three step plan. Step one get everyone out. Step two Get Johnny over here and step three…. Go wild on him.

"Yang you okay to go too classes today?" Blake said feeling her forehead.

"Sorry am not feeling well." Yang said putting a ice pack on her head.

"Well Ruby and Weiss are already gone." Blake said getting up from her seat they did fix their whole bed thing and now they got single beds again.

"Okay tell Ruby that am sick." Yang said looking up at her friend.

"Okay Yang see you around 3." Blake said leaving the blonde by herself. Phase one passed.

When she was sure that she was alone, she got up from her bed to show her in her school clothes as she picked up a phone. "Time for phase two." Yang said calling team J.E.H.N leader.

Johnny was cleaning his axe until he saw the phone go off with a yellow Y on it. Johnny went over and answer the phone. "Hello?" Johnny said.

"Hi Johnny I need some help am not feeling so well." Yang said sounding sick.

"Oh you need someone to help you." Johnny said not wearing his school jacket.

"If you can come over. That would be nice." Yang said hanging up the phone.

"So time to make sure I got everything." Yang said pulling out a small checklist name Yang and Johnny time. "Let's see….. condom…. Check, morning after pill check." Yang said looking in the nightstand to see one condom and she already took the pill. Yang took her jacket off and her bowtie. She unbutton her shirt a bit to see her bright Yellow lace bra. "Check." Yang said buttoning it back up. She then unbutton her skirt a bit to see yellow panties. "Check that seems like everything now for phase three." Yang said getting back into bed.

Johnny got into the room. "Hey Yang so how are you feeling?" Johnny said sitting down in the seat next to her bed.

"Better that you're here." Yang said getting up.

"So you need anything?" Johnny said looking In her eyes.

"Now that you mention it…" Yang said wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him. Johnny return the kiss and they made out for a whole thirty seconds.

"So anything else you need?" Johnny said looking in her eyes. Yang nodded. "And what well that be?" Johnny said.

"You'll figure it out." Yang said pushing him onto the bed.

LEMON STURT!

"Yang what's going on?" Johnny said as his head hit's the pillow. Yang got on the bed and crawling above him.

"I just thought since you got shot for me and you took down your own father to save me and the others I think it is time for the princess to give her knight a happy ever after." Yang said unbuttoning his shirt.

Johnny hold her hands. "Yang are you sure about this, you know that if we do this I might hurt…." Johnny was cut off when Yang pressed her finger to his lips.

"I have been thinking about this for two months I want this." Yang said kissing him. Johnny thought it over and he would let Yang have her way with him.

Johnny let her hands go. "Okay." Johnny said smiling up at her. Yang went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

"So are you going to do the same thing for me?" Yang said unbuttoning one of her own buttons. Johnny was doing the same but bushed when he saw a small bit of the bra.

"I told you I plan this." Yang said getting his shirt off to where the bullet hit. "Does it still hurt?" Yang said looking at it.

"No but it well never leave me." Johnny said getting her shirt off.

Yang was busy getting Johnny's pants off to show pure black boxers and she could not help to laugh at the small tent rising. "Poor hard Johnny?" Yang said in a cute voice. She put her left hand on it.

"Ahh Y-yang." Johnny said. her touch was hot on it.

"Hmmmmm I think I want to see this for myself. " Yang said pulling it down and his manhood came into view. "Eight inches, nice." Yang said with a lust look.

"Yeah….ahhhhh." Johnny said before Yang wrapping her hand over his manhood.

"Sorry but it looks so tasty." Yang said putting him into her mouth.

"Y-yang." Johnny moaned out. She was having trouble but after a minute her head was going up and down

"Hmmmmmm." Yang said moving her head faster.

"Yang….Am gonna…" Johnny said but then look at Yang looking at him with a let it all go look. And that's what he did. She was fighting her gag reflex but won.

"That was Yummy." Yang said cleaning her face. "I think it's your turn." Yang said taking her skirt off to show her yellow panties. Johnny looked confessed. "What's wrong?" Yang said looking up at him.

"I don't know what to do now."Johnny said as he hope she was okay with this.

"Here I will show you." Yang said taking her bra off and panties they were both naked now. "Okay you well take your finger and put it in here." Yang said going on her back. Johnny did what she told and felt how tight she was. "Ahhhh." Yang moaned as he added another finger. "Now just pumped it." Yang said as her face was going red. Johnny went with this for 5 mintnes until Yang yelled. "Johnny…. I-I am… GAH!" then she came all over his fingers.

" Whoa that was…" Johnny said before Yang kissed him.

"Now we end this." Yang said reaching into the nightstand to pulled out the condom. Johnny looked at it.

"Okay." Johnny said putting it on.

"Wait." Yang said garbing a blindfold. "I like to see which hole you choice." Yang said putting it over his eyes. Yang got on her knee's and helped him behind her.

Johnny garbed her hips and was guiding his manhood into the other hole.

Yang felt this. 'Why that hole?!'Yang moaned out as she felt him enter her. "That's not what I think it is." Johnny said feeling that it was tighter then when he had his fingers in her. "Wait a bit before moving." Yang said holding onto the bed sheets.

Time passed and Yang got use to the feeling."Okay." Yang said holding his arm. Johnny resume the normal flow. "Ahahah." Yang moaned as he went faster.

A few minutes later Yang felt the feeling again. "Johnny am gonna…" Yang said in between moans. "Me too." Johnny said going faster. Then they both climax.

"YANNNNNNNG!"

"JOHNNNNY!"

They both fell over and when Johnny got his blindfold to see Yang's eyes turning red. "Yang your going evil eyes on me" Johnny said seeing that a small bit of her hair was on him. "OH….LORD NO!" Johnny said before Yang jumped on him.

11 A.M

Ruby was wondering if her sister was okay.

"It's okay Ruby yang is fine." Blake said looking over at her.

1 P.M

Yang had her hands on the back of her head as she looked over at Johnny's Knot out body. "I should carry him back he is not going to be awake after the things I did." Yang said grinning.

END OF CH


	6. Chapter 6

Lemon story.

I am sorry but I desided to stop these two stories they will still be up for viewing.

Also, My oc well be always pair up With Yang from now on.

Am sorry if you guys are upset but I want to make more things then lemon.

Assassin of hope signing out.


End file.
